


Don't Leave Me Alone With The Number

by KitOfYaoi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold had to to go to D.C. John is not happy about that one bit, he is left alone with the most annoying number every.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Alone With The Number

John, was not happy one bit. Harold give him a number, then picked up his jacket. Harold was mumbling off things about their new number, “Where are you going?”

 

Usual John would be all for Harold leaving and going outside with Bear but this was different, a bad different. “I have to go to D.C. someone messed the machine.”

 

“You are not going anywhere with me or Bear.” John got in front of Harold, stopping him from going anywhere.

 

Ever since Harold was taken away from him. Harold was not to go anywhere without him, or Bear. Someone had to be around him to protect him, John had to know where Harold was at all times. Who he was with, and when he was coming back to the library, to John himself, or back to his house.

 

Harold going to D.C., was breaking all of John’s rules.

 

“You have to deal with the new number, John.”  
  
“Screw the number, I am going with you. Carter and Fusco, deal with the number and can watching Bear.”

 

“No, John you stay here, watching Bear, and deal with the number.”

 

They were staring at each other, one of them will break, and given in.

 

John finally sighed after, after a few minutes. “Fine but you are to call every two hours, and tell me everything that is going on, who is with, where you are at, what is your plan for the next two hours. YOU WILL, tell me everything.”

 

Neither will say it but John was worried. Harold won’t say it either but he is worried also. “I will, John. You can made it to my list of promises.”

 

“I am taking you to airport.” John said in a final tone.

 

Harold agreed and let John drive him to the airport. When they got there, John had asked over and over, when was Harold to call? He got the right answer over and over again, every two hours.

 

Harold was to call the minute he lands, on top of the every two hours. Harold of course was flying first class, so he was the last board the plane. He knew John would wait till he plane had took off before he left the airport.

 

Harold was leaving him because the machine had messed up. He was pretty sure the machine, had messed up itself to get back on John for something.

 

He waited till he saw the plane take off, then five minutes before leaving the airport to track the number.

 

He really wanted to, to pay a ticket and follow Harold. He can still do it but Harold would be mad, and he was pretty sure the machine give away what he did.

 

He tracked the number, who turned out be some male model, with a jealous possessive ex-boyfriend. The Ex, had a called a hit on his ex-boyfriend, for leaving him.

 

He got a call, when the model agreed to let John be his bodyguard. “You said to call, when I landed, Mr. Reese.”

 

“I did, where are you off to now?” The male model was pouting at him.

 

“To the machine, maybe I can find, fix the problem today.”

 

“That is good, Love. I hope to see you see also.”  


“Love? You are with the number aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes, Dear.”

 

“Sorry, I could not be there to help.”  
  
“It is fine. Hope to hear from you soon.” Harold and John hang up at the same time.

 

“You did not tell me, you had a lover.” The male model pouted at him.

 

“You did not ask. You only need me to protect you from your ex, tell he is either died or in jail.”  
  
The model sighed and rolled his eyes. “I have a shot to get to, let us go.” He whined. John was going to have a long day.

 

When Harold called again, they were still same shot, “Checking in Mr. Reese.”

 

“I miss you too,” The model was glaring at him. He had been trying to be sexy for John through the shot, it was not working.

 

“Still with the number.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What can you tell me?”  
  
“Model, young, male.” John said, when they started to shot again, and no one would hear him.

 

“Sound interesting. I am welling to guess, he is trying to get your attention.”  
  
“Yes.”

 

“Well I have to get back to the machine. Good Luck, Mr. Reese.” John was really starting to hate the rule of last names when during a case, and first names when off a case.

 

Another hour later and the shot was done. John was kind of hoping for another hour, so that he can talk to Harold again.

 

He waited for the model to change, before leading the model back to his car. John left his motorcycle at the library, and stole a car, to the model’s apartment. Right now they are using the Model’s car to go places.

 

The Model, Jefferie, he finally got the model’s name now. Jefferie wanted to go to lunch at this Italian place, and John uses his GPS, to find it. With Harold not there to give him the address, he has to GPS it.

 

The first thing that John notices is the food, like all other foods, tastes disgusting. All for one reason, Harold was spoiling him, with his quality of food.

 

When they left, the model had free time and decided to go shopping. He dropped all the clothes he was holding in the models arms, when his phone rang. It was the model’s clothes anyway.

 

“You are calling late.” Harold was calling 30 minutes late.

 

“Sorry, Mister Reese. I got caught up in the programing. How are things coming along for you?”  
  
“I know who but not when. I know where to get but not when to get it.” It was a coded saying but the model was there, and he was treating Harold has his lover anyway.

 

“Got it still with the male model. I do hope, you are at least having some fun.”

 

“I have more fun with you around.”

 

“That is nice but you should focus on the number. I will have to work on the machine more closely. It is still sending numbers, but it is missing the video feeds.”

 

“At least you have an answer, for the calls you have made the last couple of days.”  
  
“That is right, I finally do have an answer for the bugs, which have happened on the calls.” The machine had made calls that did not make sense. The message came across but it took longer to figure it out because other words would be added in between. It started three days ago, and Harold finally give up and decided to go to the machine. The reason John is here, and Harold is either.

 

“Just come back to me, in one piece.”  
  
“I will try, Mister Reese.”

 

They hang up, John just had an enough time to put his phone away before the Model, loaded his arms back up with clothes.

 

At least they finally checked out, and he got bags instead of clothes.

 

They finally were able to go back to apartment, where the model took the bags, and went to his bedroom with them. It looked nothing like John’s apartment or Harold’s home. Which he only found out do to, having to take Harold home some days.

 

When Harold was having trouble with getting out after the kidnapping, and he would only go someplace with both Bear, and John. John would take him home, and pick him up.  Now it is only when Harold needs help go home, do to his hip, or back hurting him a lot.

 

With that thought, he was dying for Harold to be back here, in case that happens too him in D.C.

 

John sat down on the couch and waited for the male model to come back out, when he did not come out for 10 minutes. He went in, and did a nope move. Jefferie was laid naked on his bed, acting like he was a sleep but John, knew he was not. “I will be watching TV, when you are done with whatever this is.” John said on the way back out.

 

When it was time for dinner, Harold called, “I can come back tomorrow morning.” Was the first thing Harold said to John.

 

John’s heart felt weight lift, “That is good you fixed the problem.”

 

“Yes, I fixed it. Well the number be handle by then.”

 

“I will be honest, I think it will go faster with you here.”

 

“That is nice to here.”

 

“I cannot wait to see you, honey.”  
  
John could feel the grin, “Miss you too.”

 

“You will call tonight, Love. I will miss your voice at night.”  
  
“Of course, I will call tonight.”

 

Dinner was a, to put it simply, a mess. The model tried to make dinner, and it mostly got in his hair. It was not cute.

 

John give up after watching for 30 minutes and had pizza delivered. That went a lot better, because not only did the ex, finally show up, but he got pizza out of it, and the dealing with Jefferie was finally over. With NYPD, showing up to arrest the ex, it was over.

 

John went back to the library to pick up Bear, then to Harold’s house, where Bear usually stays. Harold had given John a key, with John promising to guard it so no one else had would get a copy.

 

Bear ran in, and went for bedroom but he came out when he saw Harold was not there. He whined a little before laying down near the couch. “You miss him too.”

 

John went to the kitchen where he placed the Pizza box down. Got a plate and put some slices on it before sitting down on the couch, turning the TV on and eating.

 

John must have fallen asleep when he took out the pizza box, washed his plate because when he woke it, he was on the couch with Harold shaking him awake.

 

John kind of forget, he was not dreaming because he pulled Harold into a kiss, “No more leaving me with the numbers.”  
  
“If you promise to kiss me more, I will agree to do that.”

 

“Deal.” Pulling Harold into another kiss.   


**Author's Note:**

> I had to this get out of my head, so I am sorry for this mess.


End file.
